Sun-Tzomas
Overview Sun-Tzomas (collquially known as MMFA, Thomas, Evan, and Magister Militum Flavius Aetius on the forums and server) and is former Emperor of the The Original Legion, the Imperial Legion and Byzantium. He was formerly known as Ingloriousthomas. Sun-Tzomas has also been a part of Vroengarde, Ascalon, the Order of Dalmaitus, the Men of the North, the Hansa, the Belkan Empire, Palamaine, Skyrim, the Western Roman Empire, and Arkadia, in that order. He is currently the acting Augustus of the Imperial Legion. On this page he will be referred to as "Aetius." History Aetius founded The Original Legion during the First days of the PvP server. The Legion did well under the leadership of Nerva2004, and within a few weeks was capable of entering war, which it did. Other than the somewhat unofficial war with Akar and the Golden Horde, their first engagement was the Battle of Pinnacle Valley, a series of extended skirmishes between the Legion and their allies the Order, and the Men of the North. Aetius was there for the first half of the battle, fighting off the initial raid and then the second attack, which was a drawn out ranged engagement against the northmen holed up in the pinnacle itself, while the Knights of the Order attempted to scale it. The war with Akar and the Horde ended around the same time. Pinnacle Valley was a victory, but that illusion was not to last. The Northmen attacked again, after Nerva accidentally provoked a war (Nerva was at that time in the order.) After 2 skirmishes, the Legion lost and was forced ot pay tribute. After this, the Legion broke apart and dissolved. Aetius went to the Federation from there, and then proceeded to join Vroengarde after helping the Feds pick out a suitable base. Vroengarde was a time of happiness for Aetius, where he had the resources to build as he wished. But then Jay split off, and after a brief conflict Vroengarde disbanded. After a brief period of working for the order in exchange for protection, and then the Northmen, Aetius withdrew to the safe zone. The Second Imperial Legion was founded, and a Vast Empire was under construction by Aetius and Diglytron, along with other members. Many battles were fought in the 2nd Legion thanks to Celoxia, who attacked 3 times (and was personally killed by Aetius). After the standoff at Eagle Point and a skirmish with the Men of the North, the Legion disbanded again due to an inactive faction base. Then Aetius was invited to join Ascalon. Two days after joining they conducted a retalitory raid on Etatdelor, in which Aetius managed to kill Celoxia. In return, the Northmen and Palamaine attacked Aetius, and when Aetius retreated he charged in with the rest of Ascalon to battle the aggressors. This would be the opening move of the First Coalition War, in which Aetius raided and scouted a lot. He was kicked out of Ascalon for not following orders and then he proceeded to live on his own in a Byzantine-style faction. A few days later, Aetius was picked up by the order, who offered him a spot as a vassal in their faction. The Byzantines settled north of Nervaville, in the mountains, where their following grew. Aetius became the leader of the fledgling Byzantine Republic, when the Order Split up and became the Wardens (and later the Dwarves of Amgarrak). Nerva, PopulusRomanus, Rainbow_Splat, Palmetto_1, AtomicBaconbits and the other former Legion members all joined Byzantium, where leadership was passed to Nerva. Aetius fought in The League War, and later became Exarch of the Ravennesian Theme. He later fought in the Apocalypse wars of the End of the First map. 2nd Map In the 2nd map Aetius led the Byzantines from the Old map to the new, even though some were lost along the way. In September Aetius led the first offensive of the Dwarven-Saxon War and the New Dawn Federation was soundly defeated. After many attempts to defend their base the Byzantines were defeated with the rest of the Alliance. Later, the Dwarves pushed claims on Byzantine lands and they were forced to accept the terms. Byzantium went inactive after Aetius left, but would later come back before disbanding. Aetius then went to join the Northmen, and re-built much of their keep and walls. The Northmen later joined in the Dwarven - Brotherhood War resulting in their defeat. Aetius was kicked for various reasons. Aetius went inactive for a few weeks over the winter, but then joined Belka as a vassal in January. He left Belka in mid-February, and proceeded to create his own faction, Romaion. Romaion failed, and Aetius appealed to Arriona of Palamaine for protection. Arriona ragequit Palamaine and it became Skyrim in which Aetius continued building Ravenna. In the middle of the Great Northern War the server reset. 3rd Map On the 3rd Map Aetius returned to Byzantium which was once again under Nerva's rule. After fighting in the Thracian War, Aetius was kicked due to inactivity which was costing manpower. When Aetius returned he joined the Western Roman Empire, where he proceeded to fight in the Norman-Vaenorian War and the North Korea vs the World conflict. Aetius was then again kicked for inactivity, and did not return until the 4th map. 4th Map On the 4th Map Aetius joined Arkadia, where he was active until late August building for the great Arkadian empire, as well as doing extensive mining. Aetius went inactive again but returned in December of 2013 to re-found the Imperial Legion, of which he is now acting Emperor. 5th Map The Roman Empire awaits its glorious return on the 5th Map, where Aetius and his citizens will build a new nation, conquer new towns, and take on new foes.